Chaos Army
This article is about the Army of the United Villages of the Chaos. For the Army of First Nation, see Army. The Army consists of four regiments (as of LY 916), and is headquartered in Triscot. It is commanded by Triumvir-General Alecstar Inco. This army consisted originally of the majority of the Kimrin regiment of the Second Order's Army, commanded by Colonel Stavros Supprus. For some time, Supprus had been covertly gathering evidence of the existence and illegal actions of a secret society called The Cabal, which included among its members certain members of various regiments within that Army, including Stavros's own. In an unrelated matter, in LY 912, a potential rebellion was formed, called The Chaos; but the group was captured by the Near Port regiment of the Army, and imprisoned without trial. Among this group of rebels was Alecstar Inco (formerly known as Major Alec, an old friend and commanding officer of then-captain Stavros, during the Coming of the Order). A few months after their imprisonment, on 3 Su'yet, Supprus led a platoon that infiltrated the Cabal's secret prison in Near Port, and rescued Alecstar and his friends, as well as Vallus, who had secretly been imprisoned there since 903, following his supposed death at the Battle of Triscot. A little over a month after the prisoners had been rescued, the Chaos War began, in response to the revelation of the Cabal's existence, and the allegation that the group intended to keep King Demos Royal on the throne indefinitely, in spite of his having lost that year's election to Quinn Darkstrider. On 15 Su'yet, Demos had fired Marshal Poss Primus, accusing him of treason. When war began in early Aut'gin, Primus commanded the forces who remained loyal to him against the Cabal. He gave Inco a temporary commission as General of the army that would oppose the Cabal. The army at that point consisted of Colonel Supprus's regiment, from Kimrin, and Colonel Montgomery Orthodox's regiment, from Plist. Also joining the newly formed army were various civilians, mostly Protestants, led by Ginger Protestant, who was given a temporary commission as lieutenant. And a large number of Rats, led by Tiejo Streetrat, who also became a lieutenant (under his former master, Vallus, who became a captain). After the war, Darkstrider agreed to allow a Secession Referendum to appear on the next year's ballot, and in 913, four villages voted to secede from the Second Order, thus forming the United Villages of the Chaos, with Triscot as the new country's capital, and headquarters of the Chaos Army. Inco was named Triumvir-General, and head of the country's military forces, with Supprus retaining his position as colonel, and commander of the Triscot regiment. Regiments of the Army (For structure, see Army#Organization.) This list reflects information as of LY 916. (Regimental totals rounded to nearest 100 soldiers): *Triscot (Army HQ): 3000 soldiers, in four battalions of 750. Commanded by Col. Stavros Supprus *Freeport: 300 soldiers, in one battalion. Commanded by ? *Plist: 1000 soldiers, in two battalions of 500. Commanded by Col. Montgomery Orthodox *South Port: 500 soldiers, in one battalion. Commanded by ? See also *Chaos Navy Category:Groups